cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda Otto
Miranda Otto (1967 - ) Deaths in Film *''Emma's War'' (1986) [Emma Grange]: Killed in a car crash. *''The 13th Floor'' (1988) [Rebecca]: Killed, though I don't know the actual details. *''Doing Time for Patsy Cline'' (1997) [Patsy Cline]: Killed in a plane crash, offscreen; her death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''The Jack Bull'' (1999) [Cora Redding]: Run over by a carriage while crossing the street; she dies shortly afterwards as John C. McGinley kneels by her side. Her body is shown again later on when John Cusack prepares to bury her. *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) '[Eowyn]: Dies of old age/natural causes with her husband (David Wenham) by her side. (Note: This scene is only present in the ultimate edition of the film). *Flight of the Phoenix (2004)' [''Kelly]: Although she survives the actual film, there is an 'alternate ending' on the DVD where Miranda is killed in an explosion when the plane crashes into a mountain. *''Reaching for the Moon'' (2013) [Elizabeth Bishop]: Dies (off-screen) of a cerebral aneurysm, her death is mentioned by on-screen text before the film ends. *''I, Frankenstein ''(2014) [Leonore]: Although she unfortunately survives the actual film, there is an alternate deleted scene where she is stabbed by one of Bill Nighy's demons. *''Annabelle Creation'' (2017) [Esther Mullins]: Torn in half by the demon; her body is shown afterwards hanging against a wall. Deaths in Television *''The Way We Live Now: Episode 4'' (2001) [Mrs. Hurtle]: Dies (off-screen) of old-age/natural causes; her death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the episode. *''Locke & Key'' (2011) [Nina Locke]: Killed by Ksenia Solo or one of the demons. *''Homeland: A False Glimmer (2015) ''[Allison Carr]: Machine-gunned by Mandy Patinkin and a group of CIA agents while Miranda is hiding in a car boot. *''24 Legacy: 11:00PM - 12:00PM ''(2017) [Rebecca Ingram]: Shot in the chest by Eli Danker when attempting to shield Corey Hawkins. She dies shortly afterwards while talking to Corey. *''Chilling Adventures of Sabrina: The Judas Kiss'' (2020) [Zelda Spellman]: Stabbed in the chest by Richard Coyle, just as Miranda recovers from being shot by Michelle Gomez in the previous episode All of Them Witches; her skeletal remains are shown in the next episode Sabrina the Legend, along with those of Skye P. Marshall, when Kiernan Shipka discovers them when she awakens in a post-Apocalyptic world. (Miranda also witnesses herself die of old age while in purgatory in a glimpse of her future.) (She is brought back to life in the following episode when Kiernan travels back in time to change the outcome of her challenge against Sam Corlett.) Noteworthy Connections * Daughter of Barry Otto * Mrs. Peter O'Brien Gallery Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actresses in United States Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by aneurysm Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Redheads Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Actors who died in John Moore Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Drama Stars Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Deaths in HBO Films universe Category:24 cast members Category:Homeland Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Annabelle Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina Cast Members Category:Actors who died in David F. Sandberg Movies Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Undone with Time Travel Category:The Conjuring Cast Members